


Arm Uses

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Established Relationship, M/M, Sounding, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug gets a new kind of hand job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Uses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: Drabble for anon’s “Full sized sm[a]ug having bilbo use his arm as a sound” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).

Smaug has to be careful with his cock, like with most of his body, because if he lets it twitch too much, he’ll knock his precious hobbit off his stomach. At the moment, that’s the last thing Smaug wants.

What he _really_ wants is a way to experiences sexual intercourse with Bilbo properly, but unfortunately, their disparate sizes do make that somewhat difficult. In the meantime, they’re forced to be creative, and Smaug has rolled onto his back, his golden chest in the air as his little lover holds and licks and kisses his cock. The fact that it’s as large as Bilbo’s entire body is, in many ways, entirely too _thrilling._ Smaug’s tail flicks happily as he watches his burglar work, endeavoring to steal away his heart. 

When Smaug’s thick cock is so full and hard it’s threatening to burst, Smaug purrs, “ _Now._ ” He’s careful to only breathe steam, not fire, and he enjoys the way Bilbo shivers as it ghosts around his skin.

Then Bilbo sits back, pulling Smaug’s girth with him, and Smaug subtly tilts his hips off the mountain of treasure to help. The ample supply of precum already leaking from his hungry slit slicks down onto Bilbo’s lap and his own stomach—anything that comes from Smaug’s body is hotter than Bilbo’s used to. But Bilbo simply sits in it and lifts his arm, hand pressing to the very tip. His fingers disappear in the white glob still beading out. Smaug is, not for the first time, _very_ grateful for his powerful eyes, good to examine even the tiniest of details. He watches and feels and suppresses a great rumbling shudder as Bilbo’s hand curls into a fist against him, pressing hard enough to insert itself into the leak itself. Smaug lets out an eerie groan, and Bilbo, face a haze of lust and determination, starts to push himself inside.

It’s a strange feeling, indeed, having something _inside_ one’s cock, but it’s a good strange feeling. A _delicious_ one. The thought of Bilbo inside him is enough to make him grin impossibly wide, his muzzle twisting in the effort, his hips struggling to still. He can’t afford to buck up like he wants to, and his claws sink heavily into the gold below, wings flat and limp. And he used to think flying was one of life’s greatest pleasures...

Smaug can’t help his deep-seated moan when Bilbo reaches elbow-deep, now lifting up on his knees for more leverage. Bilbo’s pretty, pale skin is lightly beaded with sweat, mostly likely from the effort as well as the heat, and the rest of his body leans and drapes all over the pulsing, bulbous head of Smaug’s cock: control to press deeper, deeper. Bilbo works at a slow but steady pace, the curves of his arms molding Smaug’s urethra. It’s a sensation unlike anything he’s ever known, and his head tosses back to rest along their current hill, where he’s free to puff fire and groan and arch the whole length of his neck.

He can tell when Bilbo’s as far in as possible, stopped at the shoulder, and though it’s only half the length of Smaug’s cock, it fills him in a way he didn’t know he could experience: now he’s truly _full_. He moans and curves his head back to bump lightly against Bilbo’s back, and Bilbo takes that as a sign to move his arm, wriggling it gently half-out, then back again.

He fucks Smaug’s hole that way, stretching and punching through and pounding back the steady flow of dragon cum, and Bilbo’s entire body trembles as he pants, “So... so _hot_ , and tight, _Smaaauuuug_...”

Smaug purrs a loose, “ _I know,_ ” and sniffs at Bilbo’s hair. It feels good, very good, just like he knew it would, _anything_ with Bilbo feels good; how right he was, to keep this little burglar for his own, to grow their relationship into the kinky splendor it’s blossomed into it... Bilbo writhes atop him and licks at the mass of cum while he fucks Smaug’s cock, so much more _debauched_ than Smaug’s wildest dreams... And to think the dwarves thought he would ever let this treasure go. His own tongue begins to lave over Bilbo’s entire body, and Bilbo cries out in pleasure as Smaug swamps him in heat and saliva, lapping everything up in return. Bilbo’s fingers part inside him, palm wide open, and Smaug grumbles and groans with his own ecstasy, so much bliss...

And then Smaug explodes embarrassingly quickly, covering his precious hobbit in a storm of white and screaming loud enough to bring the stalactites crashing down around them.


End file.
